


Chapter One

by arguablynotwicked



Series: Popular [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 06:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: Fanfic Concept: Ryan has become quite popular: he has many friends, lots of money & he spends his nights throwing parties & having a good time, but Shane thinks it’s all getting to his head and tells Ryan, “you think these people like you? they’re just using you for your money” but Ryan refuses to believe it and tells him, or more like growls “is that what you think?! then why are you still here?” Shane would look dejected, “Ryan.. I’ve been by your side since the beginning, but now I feel like I’m talking to another person, someone I don’t even recognize anymore”





	Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I saw this post by @smolboogara (on tumblr) and suddenly I was a little bit inspired to write this. I am a little bit rusty as I haven’t written anything in a long time but hopefully, you will enjoy it. If there are any mistakes please let me know. It will have a couple of chapters. Enjoy.

Ryan never expected all of these to happen. He never expected that his little series will become this big. He also never expected to find himself best friend through this. And even more, he didn’t expect to lose one over it.

Here it was. Another season finale. Ryan couldn’t believe this. It felt like this time around this series become even better and bigger. Suddenly people who he didn’t know although they worked in the same space would stop him to talk about it. Even now when he was sitting at his desk looking through the comments under the video people would come over to say hi.  
\- Hi… What’s up? - He heard over his head. Of course, he recognized the voice right away. It was Shane that came back with two mugs with coffee.  
\- People are loving it. - Ryan said and looked at his friend who started to laugh.  
-And you only noticed it now? They’ve been loving it from the beginning.. - Shane moved on his chair closer to Ryan so he could look on comments.  
\- It’s different. - Ryan said quietly looking at the comments again and Shane just shrugged.

CHAPTER ONE

Couple days passed now. Ryan felt weird not having a new video to work on as always when they were on a break. Usually, around this time they would start to work on a new season, but this time around they decided to relax a little bit before working on it. In the beginning, he wasn’t sure if it’s a good idea. He was worried that people would forget about Unsolved, but it seemed like it will be fine. That’s why when he got invited to the party he right away decided that this is a great idea. Couple of people from work asked him to come. He didn’t know them to well but they seemed really nice and loved talking about unsolved. He was actually excited to go to the party. He wasn’t often invited to them. Of course, he had his group of friends and they would go out together, but this… It felt different. Big and exciting. He realized that one of the girls that he couldn’t remember her name was trying to speak to him over the loud music.  
\- Wait… What? - He said loudly moving closer to her. What was her name? Anna? Amanda?  
\- I said that I liked the last episode the most. - Andrea? Ryan smiled a little hearing that.  
\- It’s my favorite too. We had so much fun shooting it. - Abigail? He clearly could tell that she didn’t hear that. He forgot how loud parties were as he was used to going out to the pub. It was much calmer.  
\- It’s so loud. - He added looking around the room full of people. Amber? Amelia?  
\- Maybe you want to go out to the garden? It’s probably quieter? - She moved closer to say that so he could hear her. He simply nodded knowing that is pointless to try and say anything. Amy? Allison? They pushed through people and went to the garden. It was almost empty. Few people were chatting and laughing. They could still hear the music but it wasn’t as loud. They sat on a step. They talked and drink their beer. Allison? It’s been an hour maybe two when she finally said that she has to go because she has some work to do tomorrow.  
\- I would love to grab a coffee someday. - She said putting down an empty bottle.  
\- Yes! For sure. - He started to tap his pockets to get his phone, but he couldn’t find it.  
\- Shit. I think I left my phone at home. - She looked at him unsurely. He could tell that she is thinking that he is faking that and he doesn’t want to speak to her ever again.  
\- But you can leave me your phone number. I have a great memory. - He added quickly. April? She started to look through her back till she found pen and old receipt. She wrote down her number on it.  
-Oldfashion, huh? - She said and gave him the biggest smile before she left. He looked down at the piece of paper. Just numbers. No name.

After each season wrapped Ryan and Shane would always meet up. Just them two together to celebrate another amazing season. This time around they had to move this for Friday. But it was okay. Shane was actually really excited to spend some time alone as he felt like they were always surrounded but others. He didn’t mind other people. It’s just… It didn’t feel right. He found himself to shut off while Ryan was enjoying all this new company. He took a big breath in before getting out of the car. He wasn’t sure why he was so nervous. It’s fine. They were fine. Just because Ryan met new people it doesn’t mean that they are not friends anymore. They will always be friends. The rest is just a buzz. He slowly walked up to Ryan’s door. Weird. The lights seemed to be turned off. He rang the doorbell and stood there waiting for Ryan to open the door. Nothing. He probably fell asleep. Shane took out his phone and start typing.  
“Hey. Everything is okay?”  
No replay.  
“Are you sleeping?”  
“?”  
“?”  
“?”  
Nothing. He looked around not sure what to do. He decided to knock on the door. But again no answer. Ryan is probably sleeping. He worked hard and missed a lot of sleep. Shane knew that it would be better if he just went back home but something didn’t feel right. He took out his phone again and called Ryan number. It took him to answer machine and he decided to leave a message.  
\- Hey Ry. It’s me, Shane. Umm… You probably won’t ever hear this because you never checked this… But umm… We were supposed to meet up. I am outside. I don’t know.. You are probably sleeping. It’s fine. Don’t worry about this. I will eat all this food by myself. Umm… It sucks tho. I was really excited to see you… Anyway… I am going home. Love you. Bye.  
Shane looked back at the door one last time hoping that Ryan would open them. But no. He sighed and walked back to his car.


End file.
